Hunter
by Angel T-chan Nekoi
Summary: O amor é algo que, quando se consegue, fazemos de tudo para manter ele conosco. Mas será que Duo concorda com o modo que Heero demonstra isso? Songfic com a música Hunter da Dido. Oneshot.


**HUNTER**

By Yura Dark Angel of Death

e-mail: 1x2, com menções de 3x4

Disclaimer: Num show particular, eu e o Duo cantamos juntos uma versão em piano solo e orquestra da música Rhythm Emotion, com o pessoal da Bandai na platéia. Quando acabamos de cantar, tínhamos emocionado tanto a platéia que tinha um monte de garotas chorando. Mas mesmo assim, o pessoal da Bandai não quis me dar os diretos autorais de Gundam Wing, nem de nenhum de seus personagens. Então eles ainda não são meus, certo? Mas quem sabe um dia... u.u

Nota: Esse é um songfic com a música "Hunter", da cantora Dido. Eu simplesmente acho que no momento esta tem sido a música de fundo de minha vida (tirando o fato que eu não tenho namorado... ¬¬") e também que caía como uma luva pro Duzinho, apesar de ser mais voltado para uma mulher. Mas nóis adapta e fica tchuuudhu bem! Isshu sem falar que, como não podemos usar letras de músicas que não sejam nossas, aki vai a tradução feita por mimzinha (mas adaptada para um casal homossexual, tá?), assim o site num me enche o saco. u.u Ah, e tem palavreado pesado, então por favor se não gostar não leia. Mas se não se incomoda com isso e entende que o Duo era um garoto de rua, e por isso é + que normal ele falar assim, seja bem-vindo.

E essa vai dedicada pra Illy! Qui tem sido um lindo anjinho da guarda de fanfic pra mim! E que espero que não tenha mais problemas com bronquite, pru que isshu é muuuito chato... YY e mimzinha fica chateada pur naum pode fazer nada pra ajudá... só o qui posso fazer é te animar mandando muita fic! (quando a inspiração deixa, claro...P)

**HUNTER (CAÇADOR)**

_Com uma luz acesa em uma sala_

_Eu sei que você está acordado quando chego em casa_

_Com um pequeno passo em direção à escada_

_Eu conheço seu olhar quando eu chego lá_

Merda. É só o que eu posso dizer que foi minha mais recente missão. Uma completa merda. Mas acredite, só levei um tirinho de nada no braço, mais nada. Realmente Shinigami tem sorte, huh? Mas, mais do que isso, cumpri a missão. Base destruída, Móbile Suits viraram mais que sucata, dados foram copiados e apagados dos computadores da OZ e eu tô aqui, vivinho. Não fui tão mal, fui?

Chego no esconderijo um pouco mais tarde do que pretendia, mas nada alarmante. Não é nem uma da manhã!1 Quando olho para o segundo andar, dou de cara com a luz do (que seria) meu quarto acesa. Ah, ótimo, Heero ainda estava acordado... Lá vou eu ouvir sermões do Soldado Perfeito sobre a demora do cumprimento da missão. Não tô com saco pra isso hoje...

Não sei que tipo de sexto, sétimo ou oitavo sentido o Heero tem pra, no momento em que abro a porta de entrada, ver ele parado no segundo andar, olhar indecifrável sobre minha pessoa, depois se encaminhar novamente pro meu quarto numa ordem muda para que eu o seguisse. Lá vamos nós...

_Se você é um rei aí encima de seu trono_

_Poderia ser sábio o bastante para me deixar partir?_

_Porque essa 'rainha' que você pensa possuir_

_Deseja ser um caçador novamente_

_Eu desejo ver o mundo sozinho novamente_

_Ter uma chance na vida novamente, então deixe-me ir..._

Sempre amei o Soldado Perfeito. Sempre, desde depois dos primeiros tiros que dei nele, do salvamento dele daquele hospital, ainda me dá arrepios o jeito que ele colocou aquela perna no lugar, vixe..., e ainda mais quando decidimos lutar juntos, nós cinco. Cara, ele naquele gundam... parece um deus grego, um rei em seu trono celeste. Um anjo... pilotando outro anjo. E depois de me declarar, após muita luta contra suas dúvidas e conceitos anteriores, nos tornamos amantes. Muito ardente, aliás. As noites mal dormidas por parte de Wufei que o digam. Talvez eu dê de presente pra ele no Natal um tapa-ouvidos ou um discman. Mas voltando então... estamos juntos. O Hee-chan é muito amoroso, nunca imaginei tanto sentimento naquele bloco de gelo ambulante. Mas claro, o passado dele não ajudou muito nesse quesito: sem pai, sem mãe, desde os... o quê, três anos de idade?... sendo treinado para ser um assassino sem sentimentos e falhas, depois a morte do cara mais próximo a um pai que ele já teve e, no topo disso tudo, o treinamento pra pilotar o gundam. Que vida, hein?

E agora ele tem a mim! Eu sei, posso dizer com toda convicção, que o Heero me ama. E se preocupa comigo e com meu bem-estar. O problema é, às vezes ele se preocupa demais.

Depois de uma missão em que eu e o Quatre acabamos sendo capturados e, posteriormente, torturados até a hora do resgate,2 pude ter uma excelente demonstração de como ficam dois pilotos estóicos quando desesperados. Eu NUNCA vi Trowa Barton chorando com olheiras sob os olhos. E nem Heero Yuy me abraçando e quase chorando no meu ombro. Esses dois realmente me surpreendem ás vezes. Desde então, Heero parece uma "galinha tomando conta dos pintinhos" comigo. Mas merda, a gente tá em guerra, eu NÃO POSSO ficar simplesmente escondido em algum lugar proibido de sair. Eu sou um piloto Gundam, caralho! EU SOU O SHINIGAMI! E o Shinigami não foge da luta quando sabe que deve lutar!

_O livro intocado e a expressão sofredora_

_A TV está ligada, o som está baixo_

_Uma longa pausa, e então você começa_

_Oh, olha o que o gato está trazendo pra dentro_

Quando estou subindo a escadaria, sinto um treco peludo na minha perna. Olho. Ah, não é um treco, é o Shi-chan. Aê, agora eu tenho um gato! Não que o Hee-chan não seja um gato também, mas... ah, vocês entenderam! O Shi-chan é um gato vira-lata que eu achei num beco onde passei por um aperto três semanas atrás. Já viram gatos de olhos verdes? O meu tem! Olhos verdes e um pêlo preto macio e espesso... acho que foi por causa dos olhos que o Quatre me apoiou em ter um bichinho, afinal, ainda sou um soldado no meio de uma guerra, mas isso não vem ao caso agora.

Pegando meu bichano no colo, acabei de subir e cheguei na porta do quarto, criando coragem para entrar. Pelo que vejo, a porta só está encostada, mas quem disse que eu me mexo para abrir? Tô cansado, com fome, só quero pegar alguma coisa na geladeira, cair na cama e dormir, mas a presença de Heero no meu quarto me diz que tão cedo não vou conseguir o que quero...

Shi-chan impacientou-se da minha indecisão e saltou dos meus braços, empurrando a porta o suficiente para um par de olhos cobalto me fitar como se me analisasse. Ah, seu gato traidor, nem deixou eu me preparar psicologicamente! Vou confiscar seus brinquedos por isso!

Sem escolhas, entro no quarto, encostando a porta atrás de mim. Heero estava sentado em minha cama, olhando diretamente pra mim. Ao que parece ele ficou assistindo TV enquanto me esperava, afinal o aparelho ainda está ligado, mas bem baixo pra não acordar nossos 'companheiros de moradia'. Ficamos apenas nos fitando por tempo indefinido, que eu começo a achar que ele não vai falar nada pra variar. Então Heero solta um suspiro e começa a falar.

- Duo, o que houve com seu sistema de comunicação?

_Se você é um rei aí encima de seu trono_

_Poderia ser sábio o bastante para me deixar partir?_

_Porque essa 'rainha' que você pensa possuir_

_Deseja ser um caçador novamente_

_Eu desejo ver o mundo sozinho novamente_

_Ter uma chance na vida novamente, então deixe-me ir, deixe-me partir..._

O olhei de forma espantada e intrigada. Quê que ele quis dizer?

- Nada, ué! Tá funcionando normalmente.

- Ele não tá quebrado?

- Que eu saiba, não.

- Nem conseguiram bloquear ou interferir nas suas comunicações conosco?

Ah, agora eu saquei aonde ele quer chegar com isso...

- Não Heero, nada está errado com o sistema, e eu só cheguei a essa hora porque tinham descoberto meu carro de fuga e eu precisei explodi-lo e voltar pra casa a pé, foi só isso.

- Então porque não nos ligou pra avisar que demoraria! – Heero levantou-se da cama, nervoso.

- Porque, pelo que eu saiba, não extrapolei nem um pouco o tempo estabelecido para o término da minha missão! E não aconteceu nada de mais, então porque eu precisaria pedir ajuda ou qualquer coisa do gênero? – agora quem ficou meio nervoso fui eu.

- Porque você disse que terminaria com tudo ontem ás oito da noite! E seu atraso e falta de notícias me deixou preocupado, droga!

- Hee... – agora realmente eu fiquei mal. Ele tava certo, acabou que eu me atrasei e não tinha avisado ninguém sobre isso. Nem quero imaginar como o Quatre deve ter ficado com a demora, até fiquei surpreso por não tê-lo achado parado na porta esperando eu chegar...

_Porque a coroa que você colocou sobre minha cabeça parece pesada demais agora_

_E eu não sei o que dizer pra você mas eu vou sorrir não importa como_

_E o tempo todo eu estou pensando, pensando_

– Olha Hee-chan, eu sei que deveria ter avisado sobre minha demora, mas não precisa ficar assim... eu já fiquei muitas vezes até tarde na rua, você sabe disso. A noite não tem muitos segredos comigo. – terminei com um sorrisinho tentando amenizar o clima.

Mas ao que parece dessa vez não funcionou.

- Não quero saber se a noite tem ou não segredos com você, o que eu sei é que na próxima missão eu vou com você.

- COMO É QUE É?

- Duo, eu nunca tive nada que fosse importante pra mim, nem ninguém que se importasse comigo... Não até agora. – ele falou olhando diretamente em meus olhos – depois de uma vida de merda que eu tive, finalmente eu tenho alguém. Não quero perder isso que conseguimos de jeito nenhum.

- MAS ISSO NÃO TE DÁ O DIREITO DE...

- DUO, ESSA MERDA DE MISSÃO PODERIA TER DADO TUDO ERRADO E NINGUÉM SABERIA! – pôs a mão sobre a testa, tentando se acalmar. – Se você se ferir...

- MAS QUE MERDA HEERO! EU NÃO SOU UMA PORCARIA DE BIBELÔ! – agora sim eu estou puto! Por acaso ele acha que eu sou de porcelana? – EU TAMBÉM SOU UM SOLDADO CASO TENHA SE ESQUECIDO! E ANTES DA GENTE COMEÇAR A NAMORAR VOCÊ NÃO FICAVA COM ESSA PALHAÇADA TODA POR CAUSA DE UM CARALHO DE UMA MISSÃO!

Os olhos de Heero se arregalaram de um jeito que eu pensei que eles iam pular pra fora do rosto dele. Acho que agora ele começou a se tocar do que tá fazendo...

Ele simplesmente caiu sentado na cama quando o choque da verdade o encontrou. Baixando a cabeça, Heero ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo, enquanto eu fitava aquelas deliciosas mechas achocolatadas, que não deixavam eu ver boa parte do seu rosto e seus lindos olhos. Me aproximei devagar, até que ouvi um som meio abafado. Parei, tentando identificar o que seria, até que com um choque percebi que era o som de soluços, e eles vinham... de Heero.

Agora não fiz cerimônia nenhuma em me aproximar, e levantei delicadamente o rosto do meu belo koi, deixando à mostra as gordas lágrimas que corriam pelo seu rosto abaixo, descendo pelo pescoço ou pingando do queixo até seu colo. Aquilo fez desaparecer instantaneamente qualquer resquício de raiva que ainda tinha em mim. A última vez que Heero chorou foi naquela minha missão com Quatre, e isso já fazia mais de sete meses!

- Duo, eu... eu não quero mais perder aqueles que são importantes pra mim, não quero ter de usar uma máscara pra esconder minha tristeza, meus sentimentos, minha dor, eu... sei que não mereço continuar, depois de tantas mortes que eu causei, mas... eu quero ser feliz, nem que seja só um pouquinho... você me fez querer sentir de novo, não ter medo de mostrar meu coração. Eu não agüentaria... se... se você partisse... eu não conseguiria ficar sozinho de novo... não de novo...

- Heero... eu não vou te deixar, nunca faria isso, você também é a felicidade que eu tanto busquei, a paz que eu almejava depois de tanta coisa ruim que aconteceu na vida... – o abracei o mais forte que consegui, quase chorando junto com ele. - E nunca diga que não deve continuar, ouviu? – ralhei com um sorriso no rosto – Como você acha que EU conseguiria continuar respirando sem a única coisa que é o meu ar? Nós dois também podemos ser felizes, você sabe disso... Quando você sai em missão solo eu fico com os nervos à flor da pele de preocupação com você, mas eu sei que você vai fazer o possível pra cumprir a missão e voltar pra mim. Nós estamos lutando para dar às pessoas da Terra e das colônias uma chance de viver em paz de novo... E eu confio em você e na sua capacidade de conseguir realizar isso... você pode confiar em mim também pra me deixar partir pra uma missão sozinho quando eu precisar?

_Eu desejo ser um caçador novamente, eu desejo ver o mundo sozinho novamente_

_Ter uma chance na vida novamente, então deixe-me ir_

Com os olhos brilhando de lágrimas contidas, olho firmemente naquele poço azul que são os olhos do meu koibito, e vejo todo o amor e preocupação por mim naquele olhar.

- Um poeta disse uma vez – comentei, enquanto afagava seu cabelo deliciosamente rebelde que deslizava entre meus dedos – que "amor é encontro, separação, um pedaço de pano surrado" 3. Não sei quanto ao pedaço de pano, mas a separação, no nosso caso, não é permanente, sabia? Podemos nos separar por um tempo durante nossas missões, mas sempre nos reencontramos...

- Duo...

- A OZ ainda está a solta por aí, e o Shinigami nunca deixa suas presas fugirem... Então eu te pergunto de novo, amor: posso ser um caçador ainda? Você deixa eu sair em missão sozinho, confiando em minha capacidade pra voltar pra você?

Enxugando as lágrimas que tinham descido por seu rosto bronzeado, Heero segura firmemente as minhas mãos, me puxando para nos deitarmos juntos na minha cama, eu por baixo e ele com a cabeça apoiada no meu peito, me puxando pela cintura pra mais perto de seu corpo.

- Só se me prometer que sempre vai voltar pra casa, pra mim. Prometa que nunca vai me deixar pra trás...

- Sempre... sempre ficaremos juntos, sempre voltarei pra você, não importa como... Estaremos juntos, no fim... E Shinigami sempre cumpre suas promessas...

_Eu desejo ser um caçador novamente, eu desejo ver o mundo sozinho novamente_

_Ter uma chance na vida novamente, então deixe-me ir, deixe-me partir, deixe-me ir_

OWARI

1 Sorte do Duzinho... minha mãe me matava se eu chegasse em casa depois das nove, que dirá uma da manhã... ¬¬"

2 Essa é uma outra fic que eu pretendia fazer, mas como a minha inspiração é bicho-do-mato e vive fugindo, ainda não parei pra poder escrever ela... mas quando sair, pode deixar que vocês não vão ficar sem ler! XDD

3 Esse versinho eu tirei do mangá do Shaman King número 40, que eu acho lindo. O poema se chama 'Monte Osore Re-voir', e quem quiser ler ele inteiro, vou colocá-lo mais embaixo, blz?

Eu sei, não ficou mto bom, mas me RECUSO a deixar de usar uma idéia q tenho, só pq não tive como aproveitar! Pode não ter sido a minha melhor fic, mas pelo menos eu fiz, ne? Se quiserem aproveitem a idéia e façam melhor! Mas olha que eu vou querer ler, viu? E espero que tenha gostado Illy!

** Patinhas felizes e bem nutridas digitam sempre! w**

Okii Kisu Ja Ne!

**Monte Osore Re-voir**

Essa pessoa que aguarda por ti certamente não te deixará solitário.

Ao menos isso não,

Isso não.

Essa pessoa que irá encontrar certamente não te fará sentir solidão.

Ao menos isso não,

Isso não.

Na rua, desamparado, entristecido.

No caminho, aborrecida, sem vontade.

Amor é encontro, separação, um pedaço de pano surrado.

Monte Osore Re-voir

Mil origamis de grous negros dobrados.

Pacientemente, essa pessoa carregará teu triste e pesado mistério noturno.

Mesmo sem dobrar.

Sem dobrar.

Mil grous negros de origami.

Pacientemente, essa pessoa abraçará junto de ti a solidão diurna.

Mesmo sem dobrar.

Sem dobrar.

Mesmo que te mostres firmes, amoleces.

Aos sonhos ingênuos, te entregas.

Amor é encontro, separação, um pedaço de pano surrado.

Monte Osore Re-voir.

Mil anos existi.

Deste pesar finalmente me livrarei.

Mesmo vazio.

Mesmo vazio.

Meu espírito fragilizado.

Desta pesada carcaça finalmente me libertarei.

Mesmo vazio.

Mesmo vazio.

Entre os vivos ainda ando e a tristeza se mantém.

Nos encontros de Ano Novo alegria vai e vem.

Amor é encontro, separação, um pedaço de pano surrado.

Monte Osore Re-voir.

Mesmo não sendo merecedor...

É com prazer que vejo a possibilidade de desfalecer.

Frio, talvez me considerem.

Mas nada posso fazer.

Ao invés disso, eu aceitaria um sorriso.

Estas palavras mal escritas finalmente chegam ao fim

O mundo que brilha lá no alto, onde será?

Será a terra onde mora o santo Jizô?

Amor é encontro, separação, um pedaço de pano surrado.

Monte Osore Re-voir.

Monte Osore Au Revoir.

Jizô – Kshitigarbha Bodhisattva, santo budista venerado como o salvador dos tormentos do inferno e protetor das crianças doentes.

Nota: Re-voir é rever em francês, e Au revoir é adeus.


End file.
